


Winter Love

by purbleazaleya



Series: Love as seasons pass [2]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Smut, just cute, winter cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purbleazaleya/pseuds/purbleazaleya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Guy-Man spend a winter's day being cozy indoors ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Love

Thomas was filling up a cookie jar with chocolate chip cookies he had baked earlier when he heard a ‘ping’ from the oven behind him.  He opened the oven and took out a heavy clay pot, placing it carefully on a mat on the kitchen counter. It was after all, extremely hot.

Removing his oven gloves, he left the kitchen to go find some cheese in the pantry. Outside it was snowing heavily, it was in the middle of winter and he was currently no his winter break. Suddenly he heard a loud “Ahhh!” coming from the kitchen.

Thomas re-entered the kitchen to see Guy-Man blowing his now red fingers. He was standing right beside the clay pot, he must have tried to remove the lid not knowing it was very hot. Thomas opened the tap and placed Guy-Man’s hand gently under the cool, running water.

“You must be careful in the kitchen, Guy-Man. The pot of stew just came out of the oven, that’s why it’s so hot. Does it hurt a lot?” Thomas asked, worried. Guy-Man just sniffed, his nose wrinkling up in what Thomas thought was the cutest thing he’d seen all day before looking up and smiling at Thomas. “Just a little.”

He removed Guy-Man’s hand from under the water and tapped it dry using a towel before kissing each of the fingers lovingly. “There, all better”, he said gently, making Guy-Man blush.

Guy-Man was Thomas’ boyfriend, one he loved very much. He still remembered that joyful day at the park, where Thomas had asked Guy-Man out and he said yes. It was Autumn then, with time the leaves had all fallen down and the weather had gotten very cold, winter had come at last.

Everybody at school was shocked when they found out that Thomas and Guy-Man were together. They didn’t tell anyone, but they sat together in every class, shared drinks at lunch and even held hands around the school. After a while, everybody could guess they were together from the loving looks and light touches they gave each other.

Given that Guy-Man was very quiet and looked angry all the time, people were shocked to find out that Guy-Man was just shy all along. He blushed easily, his face turning red from embarrassment. Thomas loved it when he made Guy-Man blush with all his words of love. Guy-Man would smile and hide his face in Thomas’ shoulder when he did that.

Guy-Man had come down with a cold and Thomas came over to his house to care for him. Thomas felt that since Guy-Man was such a kind person and did so much for the people around him, he deserved to have at least his boyfriend pamper him at times. Guy-Man’s mother had given him permission to cook whatever he wanted as long as he didn’t burn the house down.

He was flipping through a recipe book earlier when he found a recipe for a stew that was great for colds and decided to make that for his beloved. He also made some chocolate chip cookies especially as a treat for his boyfriend.

Thomas took a ladle and scooped some stew into a bowl. He placed the bowl in a plate along with some bread. Knowing that Guy-Man loved cheese, he grated lots of cheese into the stew before bringing it to his beloved boyfriend who was sitting in the hall.

Thomas dipped a chunk of bread into the stew before feeding it to his boyfriend, who leaned forward slightly to eat it. Somehow, Thomas liked feeding his boyfriend. Especially now when he was ill and his nose was all red from the cold, making him look extremely cute. After Guy-Man finished his meal, Thomas cleared the plate and brought out the cookies he so lovingly baked for his beloved.

Said beloved was sipping from a mug full of hot chocolate while sitting near the window sill as he watched the snow fall through the window. Thomas remembered that Guy-Man had told him that he loved winter. He loved the way the light reflected off the snow, the way everything became all covered in soft snow, becoming all white and of course, he liked the cheerful mood of Christmas season.

Thomas sat beside him and Guy-Man immediately leaned into his side. Thomas kissed the crown of his beloved head before wrapping a blanket over both of them, winding his arm around Guy-Man to keep him close. Guy-Man gave a cute little sneeze and Thomas tapped his nose, making Guy-Man give a little laugh.

Soon, they were both warm and fuzzy in the blanket and they were cozy. They sat there together, watching the snow fall as they nibbled on chocolate chip cookies and stayed cuddled up, content. Thomas could not think of another way he’d rather spend a winter day.

 


End file.
